New World Order
by Sabichu
Summary: Kondo, Hijikata, and Okita wake up in the Odd Jobs home without a clue what has happened to them. After some investigating, they find the Odd Jobs trio in the Shinsengumi uniform patrolling the streets. Gintama-AU.
1. Chapter 1

**New World Order**

Notes: This is extension of my Nightmare/AU fic for OkiKagu Month for 2016 from the very beginning. Implied OkiKagu relationship, but this will be more of a general genre than romance. If you can't wait for the second chapter of this fic, go ahead and read that, changes will be made!

 **Previously Titled: The Reverse World**

Disclaimer in the profile.

* * *

 **Extra Lesson 1: Banging Your Head Twice Doesn't Make Things Normal Again**

"Huh? Where am I?" Okita opened his eyes, "This isn't my room." He heard snoring, following the sound to his right.

He heard a gasp behind him. "What is this? Where am I?" It was Hijikata, woke up in a shock. He was sleeping on the desk.

The loud snore continued. It was Kondo on the opposite side of the sofa.

"Kondo-san, wake up." Okita called out to him with a lazy tone.

The older man flipped to his side, "A few more minutes."

Okita looked at his surroundings, a small living room and workspace, and a closet.

"Is this the Odd Jobs?" Okita thinking out-loud. He examined his arms, legs and the rest of the body, as Hijikata followed suit for his own. Wearing off-duty clothes and everything else seemed fine, but still something was out of place.

"Hijikata-san, do you have any clue why we're here?" The flaxen haired man asked.

"Beats me." Searching for a cigarette in his sleeves with no avail. "I don't think we'd ever spend time with those people drinking in their own home." He opened all the drawers of the desk finding nothing. He slammed the desk with his fists in frustration. The frame behind him fell.

"Slay evil immediately." Hijikata read picking the sign up. He hung it back on the wall. The slogan was oddly familiar to him, a quick reminder of the Odd Jobs Code he set up as the temporary president of the company.

The two searched the Odd Jobs home for more clues. Looking through the business log, Hijikata skimmed all the names and work that the Odd Jobs have done in the past. Familiar names, but never was directly involved with them. Again, nothing out of the ordinary.

Hijikata and Okita looked at each other, agreeing they haven't changed in appearance. They checked themselves at the mirror. It was them all right, not someone else in another person's body, it was just their normal selves.

Kondo finally awoke, stretching, "I haven't slept so well in a long time!"

"While you were asleep, we were trying to figure out what the hell is going on here!" Hijikata face palmed. "I need my nicotine now." Getting impatient, he walked over to the door, putting on his sandals, all too instinctively. He just knew it was his pair.

"Maybe it is a good idea to see if the outside world has changed." Okita suggested, slipping into his own pair of sandals.

Both exited.

"Hey, don't leave me here!" Kondo quickly put on his own sandals to catch up with them. He reached them, staring at the sign in front of the building.

"T-This can't be happening…" Hijikata said with a tremble in his voice.

"Odd Jobs, Roshigumi…" Okita read.

"This is just an elaborate prank!" Kondo said laughing. "I'm sure the rest if the men are in the whole thing, let's go home and give them our laughs."

* * *

"I'm sorry, who are you again?" Kamiyama responded.

Hijikata and Kondo bawled onto the ground, sobbing. Okita deadpanned, watching them smack their heads onto the earth.

"How can this happen to us? All of our hard work, reduced to nothing!" Kondo pounded his fist onto the ground. "This has to be some misunderstanding. Our lives are with the Shinsengumi, we _are_ the Shinsengumi."

"My apologies, sir. Open recruitment will be next year. We will be more than willing to take your applications early if you like. Your loyalty displayed today will not be forgotten." Kamiyama saluted to the men.

Okita sighed in annoyance, "I'm not going through this again." He stepped a little closer to the solider, face-to-face "Where are your superiors? We want to talk to them."

Kamiyama was taken back, "They're currently away from the compound. They will return shortly. If you are need assistance with anything else, please notify the police. We are unable to help you under these circumstances. As we are a special police force for the Bakufu."

"You're useless as usual." Okita crossed his arms.

"I-I beg your pardon?" Kamiyama raised his voice to the younger man.

"Hah? You should rethink your tone of voice before you speak to me again." It was instinct for him to go on full captain mode on him, the sadistic look in his eyes made the man tremble and sweat. Okita narrowed his eyes at him, before turning away, "Tch, this is a waste of time."

Okita dragged Kondo and Hijikata away from the home and work place they once knew.

Kondo wiped away his tears, as Hijikata calmed down with a cigarette in his mouth walking along side Okita to Odd Jobs.

"What are we supposed to do now?" Okita asked.

"I suppose we continue on as the members of the…Odd Jobs." Hijikata cringed on the last part. "Until we figure out this mess."

"We haven't seen the original Odd Jobs members yet. Perhaps they're stuck in our situation as well. We should look for them. They might have a clue to what's going on."

"It's just a dream. It's just a dream. It's just a dream." Kondo whacked his head against a pillar; his head was already bloody from the first few bangs.

"What the hell are you doing? Bashing your head is just going to give you a concussion!" Hijikata yelled at the man.

"I just want to home to lay on Otae-san's lap. This is getting too much for me." Kondo confessed.

"It's only been a few hours! Plus that's just a fantasy, you were nowhere at that level of comfort with her even at home!"

They heard heavy footsteps resound.

It felt like time slowed down upon the presence of these figures passing by.

They felt their heart beat faster as they felt them walk closer.

A young woman with gorgeous vermillion hair tossed her hair to the side as the gold tassel rang from her hair ornament. She wore a form fitting black and gold Shinsengumi uniform, similar to a certain former Mimawarigumi vice-captain, with a purple parasol above her head, carrying a sword to her side.

Next to her, a young man with a strong confident aura with black hair in a medium cut in a modified Shinsengumi uniform, a long coat, double breasted lapel, sleeves rolled up to his elbows, wearing arm protectors, and glasses strolled along with her carrying two swords on his hip.

"Hey, you're walking too fast." A man with silver-permed hair said.

The two stopped turning back, waiting for him.

He was more lax than the other two. He was in a normal Shinsengumi commander's uniform, jacket tied to his waist and his sleeves rolled up with a real sword on his left.

Hijikata, Kondo, and Okita looked at the original Odd Job members in shock as they walked on by.

"N-No way…" Three said in unison.

* * *

 **Notes** : You might remember when Gintoki and Toshirou switched bodies for the Soul Switch Arc, that Toshi recreated order for the Odd Jobs with his own Code for them to follow. The saying, "Slay evil immediately" is a real slogan that the real Shinsengumi used during that time and has been referenced in Gintama, and other historical samurai fiction such as Rurouni Kenshin.

The Roshigumi (浪士組, meaning "the ronin squad"), is the original group name before finalizing members of became Shinsengumi. Gintama universe is different, where Matsudaira and Isaburo, created a police force in Edo to counteract the growing problem of the revived Jouishishi called the Roushigumi. The Roushigumi had brought down crime and became popular over the next few days until it was decided that they would be in charge of protecting the Hitotsubashi head and his son Hitotsubashi Nobu. Unbeknownst to them, they were meant to be the scapegoats of the father and son's assassination conducted by Tokugawa Sada and carried out by the Tenshouin Naraku. Isaburo created a plan that not only saved the father and son, but also helped increased the standing of the Roushigumi. This lead to the Roushigumi becoming an official police force and Kondo changing their name to the Shinsengumi. [Wikipedia and Gintama Wikia]

Kamiyama is a squad member the First Division of the Shinsengumi. Remember Okita stabbed his ass with a short sword? Yeah, that's him.

Also, just to make the reading more enjoyable, listen to the Gintama Soundtrack OST 2 – Track 06 - Tabemono no Suki Kirai Ooi Nin wa Ningen no Suki Kirai mo Ooi when they see The Odd Jobs Trio in Shinsengumi uniforms. :D

This story got very complicated as I did more research and did an outline. It seems like it'll be more than 20 chapters long (lol…). It feels almost a re-write of the entire series, which was not my intention, but for flow and I'll see how much patience I have. And not everything will he historically accurate nor as canon as Gintama. Give me some leeway here. Oh, I just realized the notes ended up taking more space than the actual story…


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Notes:** If you have read OkiKagu Month 2016 – Chapter 8: Nightmare  & AU-Day, all your answers will be answered in this longer revised chapter. Also, there is a major character death warning starting from this chapter and future chapters. There will be spoilers from the Battle on Rakuyou arc (if you are watching the anime). Other than that, enjoy the madness.

* * *

 **Extra Lesson 2: Dating a Twin is Hard When You Can't Tell the Two of Them Apart**

* * *

"O-Okay, this is getting weird." Okita commented, staring at the trio walking past the previous Shinsengumi leaders.

"No way in a million years would they ever take on our jobs or want anything to do with the government." Hijikata added. "Heh, the irony for all those years calling us 'Tax Revenue Robbers', they have become the one thing they despised."

The tobacco addict had a realization.

"Maybe we're dead, and we're in hell." His eyes became bloodshot and started to laugh hysterically.

"Have you gone mad, Hijikata-san? Do you need me to put you out of your misery right now?" Okita using this as perfect opportunity to end him, he slowly unsheathed sword.

Kondo pushed back the younger man's hand, forcing him to place the blade back into its scabbard.

"Let's not get too hasty here. For all we know, we were transported to a planet called Bizzaro World and just need to travel back to Earth." For once Kondo was level headed.

"Excuse me, what is this place we're at now?" The older man asked a passerby.

"Kabuki District in Edo."

Kondo began to sweat.

"And what planet?"

"Earth." The man gave him a puzzling look before he continued, "What a weirdo." He mumbled under his breath.

His entire face was like a waterfall. "N-No big deal."

He started to bash his head onto nearby pillar.

Okita watched him a good minute before making a sound, "Look, we're stuck in this situation. We should go along with it until it's over."

The blonde was right, there was no reason to be illogical when they didn't clearly understand what happened to them or what the world has done to them.

Returning to the Odd Jobs, they looked over work logs again and thought of plans to get back home. Just like a regular mission.

"We need to find more information about them— by spying on them." Kondo said.

"Kondo-san, I need some tips on how to spy on a girl that looks like my girlfriend." Okita asked lazily.

The older man placed his arm over the younger man's shoulder giving him precise tips. Okita nodded as he wrote notes.

Hijikta rubbed his temples with a cigarette hanging out from his mouth. "Good grief."

"…And that's how you stalk, er, I mean observe from afar. Anyway, go spy on China-san. I'll find more information on Shinpachi." Kondo said confidently pointing his thumb to himself. "Toshi, investigate the Odd—I mean the curly haired one."

"Why do I get stuck with him?" Hijikata protested. "Ugh, whatever." He walked away, looking to preparing his supplies for the stakeout.

"We'll meet up here again in 24 hours." Kondo said, as the other two nodded their heads in agreement.

* * *

Things would have been so much easier if Yamazaki was the one on assignment to spy on the Odd Jobs trio posing as the Shinsengumi. But, Sougo Okita did what he was told by Kondo and followed the girl that looked like his girlfriend in the last few hours watching her every move.

He felt ridiculous. It was weird, but in a way, his creepy sadist side started to show more interest in this Kagura. If Kagura had a twin, is this what her other half would be like? As they say, twins are usually are opposites from each other.

She wasn't quite the same person. The way she moved was completely different from the Kagura he knew. This person had a cold presence but had grace and beauty that can kill. He watched her during morning practice, conducting squads, and sparring with different members. She defeated them with ease without breaking a sweat.

The Kagura he knew was much more innocent and had spunk, just a few the attributes he liked about her. As he would be the one to corrupt that soul of hers. She would have personality and showed expression. This one… kept a straight serious expression in almost every working moment, as if she was a blinking shell.

She had the same face, same vermillion hair, the same parasol, and hair ornament. Her physique was a little more muscular though.

Okita would sit on a tree branch, just watching her in almost a non-conspicuous outfit, wearing his normal ivory kimono, a green hakama and a straw hat.

Her speech was firm, yet feminine. How she was able to join the Shinsengumi was still remnant in his mind. As females were not allowed to join the exclusive group. However, if this girl was a Yato, more of a reason why the government would want her as a weapon.

The girl had initiative too. She carried out her duties, arresting four Joui rebels with an impressive 1-hour search period. If Hijikata knew, he would trade him over her in a heartbeat.

They had their daily meetings, and she saw how fiercely loyal she was to her superiors, something he was able relate to.

After a few hours of patrol, she took her break buying a few boxes of pickled seaweed and headed over to a dango shop nearby. The purple parasol provided shade over her head as she walked. Every step she took the tassel rang from her hair ornament. The other noticeable accessory she had in this world was the sword on her hip. Everything about her sword screamed Kagura.

The hilt was of red with a carved out golden round guard. Her scabbard in a bright red lacquer, engraved into it were rabbits and branches of weeping cherry blossoms. Everything about her sword was drenched in red.

She placed her sword next to her and sat down eating her order of Mitarashi dango. Chewing half of the dumplings from the skewer. She shifted her eyes to the left.

"You're not very good at following people are you?" She said after swallowing.

Okita forgot he was on watch, yawning. For hours not interacting with anyone, he didn't notice she was talking to him, hiding behind a tree next to the shop.

"I know you've been monitoring me since this morning, pervert." She continued. Okita ignored her, yet again forgetting he was not exactly invisible.

He felt something coming towards him. A wooden skewer flew at high speed, puncturing the tree like an arrow, missing his throat by a few centimeters. She threw it so hard that the skewer poked through the shop's wall into the tree.

She had his attention.

"You've caught me, congratulations." Okita threw his voice, still concealing himself.

She was on her last bite. She completed her food before speaking, "You want to be arrested today for obstructing an officer?"

That sounded like a challenge to him, his lips curled into a devious smile.

"Heh, I wouldn't want that, I just wanted to dance with you that's all." He replied. Okita wanted badly to roughhouse with her, just to see how this girl with fair with his girl. Maybe, perhaps he just really missed his girlfriend back home.

"You have a twisted way of courting girls, sir." She sipped her tea.

He chuckled at her polite speech and no accent. She definitely wasn't the same girl.

"Let me tell you now, I'm not interested." She finished her tea, putting more than a good share for the meal and damage for the wall.

"Not even one quick duel?" He continued.

"It's in my Code that I do not engage in private fights. Sorry to disappoint you, but you'll have to look elsewhere." She said indifferently, leaving to go back to work.

The samurai followed her from a distance for a few blocks.

"You are starting to really irritate me!" She shouted.

"I'm not leaving until you dance with me."

He attacked her, thrusting his sword behind her ear.

She dodged the attack, grabbing his arm, flipping his entire body forward. He twisted his torso to toss her off balance, kicking her to the ground dropping her parasol.

The townspeople gasped.

"That was weak." Okita commented. "I expected more."

This girl really wasn't like her.

"I'm not here to play games with you!" She dusted herself off and closed her parasol.

"Let's make a deal, if you can catch me, you can arrest me." He taunted. "If I win, you'll answer my questions."

"I don't deal with trash like you." She snarled at him.

"You have no choice." With one strike, he cut a fruit stand display in half with his sword. "Swords and Firearms Law." He smirked.

She glared at him, gritting her teeth. "You…"

He knew his childish ways would trigger her. Tag was the least favorite game of hers.

He pointed his sword at her.

"Sougo Okita." He threw his hat on the ground, introducing himself to this girl.

He ran.

"Dammit!" She chased after him. "Stop! This an order of the Shinsengumi!" She jumped through hurdles catching up to him to a nearby park.

Okita jumped up in the air, disappearing from her sight.

She stopped for a moment to analyze her surroundings, in a quick second, she saw her a shadow above her.

The officer turned around to shoot him with her parasol. He cut the bullet in half. She blocked his incoming attack with her sword. The sharp steel sparked on impact.

"You finally unsheathed it." His smile grew in excitement. "I've been waiting for long time for this, Kagura."

She looked bewildered.

The girl leapt back; firing few rounds with her parasol with her other hand. He easily dodged the bullets, running at incredible speed, side to side.

He knocked the parasol from her hand. She backflipped away from him. She looked at her weapon thrown out of her reach.

"C'mon Kagura, this is the best you can do?" Okita gripped his sword at her, getting cocky.

"That's Captain Kagura Sakata, fool!" She charged with her blade, blinding him at the side cutting open the sleeve of his _haori_.

" _Sakata? It can't be_." He thought, with other questions flooding his mind now, killing his thirst fighting her.

She charged at him again, the man put little effort just enough to avoid her offenses.

Okita was getting tired of a passionless fight getting irritated.

She was not her.

He kicked her down, and she fell on her back hard. He straddled her, pinning an arm down with his sword at her throat. The blonde gazed her, he leaned in closer, lingering, studying her face. She smelled of a floral and agarwood, a sickly sweet smell that didn't fit her at all.

She gulped.

She was uneasy, even though her own sword was against his throat. She tried to escape, bucking under him.

He moved his face closer towards her ear, feeling the blade pressed against his Adam's apple.

"I win." He whispered.

That evil grin on his face… just who was this stranger?

Okita unpinned her and stood up.

He extended his hand to her.

This Kagura smacked his hand away. She sat up touching her throat, looking at the samurai in contempt.

"What do you want from me?" She reluctantly asked, holding the end of her bargain.

The samurai sheathed his sword and returned it to his side.

"Gintoki Sakata, what is he to you?"

"My father?"

"Father? The silver haired natural perm, is your father?"

"Yes. He adopted me when I was a child…He raised me like his own, and taught me the way of the sword." Kagura hated answering personal questions.

"Who are your commanding officers at the Shinsengumi?"

She fumed, "Gintoki Sakata and Shinpachi Shimura."

"Hey look at that, who knew they would rise so high in ranks." He commented.

"Are you done yet?" She snapped.

"What are you in charge of, _Captain_?" Okita said mockingly.

"First Division Squad." She said, rising to her feet.

"You've got long way to go catching up to me, girlie."

"I don't know who you are, but I hate wasting my time on pathetic samurai, do not bother me again." She began to walk away, holding her side, writhing in pain.

Okita watched her struggle.

Kagura wasn't Kagura.

This Kagura wasn't worth the torture. The girl he knew would put up the fight. This atmosphere was unnatural. It was that moment that he realized what he considered "home". He sighed. He hoped Kondo and Hijikata found better answers. At least he had his fun and has resource for help when the time came.

As he walked back, he noticed a distortion in the sky. He stopped for a moment trying to figure out what it was but no sign of it appeared again.

* * *

Kagura kneeled on the mat, sliding the paper door to the side.

"It's done." She reported.

The man from the room walked up to embrace her.

She dissolved into his arms, breathing him in. She closed her eyes, exhaling.

"I hate losing."

He patted her head.

"Gin-chan…" She snuggled him, completely letting her stoic personality down.

"You did an easy task of bugging him. Winning a fight was not the objective here." Gintoki clarified to her. She pouted.

Kagura planted a small mole shaped listening device on the samurai's sword when he attacked her from behind. The group deemed those people suspicious from quick glances from their walk the other day.

"But I could have taken care of him easily." She puffed, squeezing him tighter. Kagura easily turned into a child again, in Gintoki's arms, as he always give the best hugs anyone could ask for.

Gintoki reached over her head handing over a dossier from his short table, giving it to her read. She opened the folder. The first piece of information was a mugshot of a male in his early 20's, long blonde hair in a high ponytail with a smug look.

She read, "Sougo Okita, died at age twenty-three from a lung disease. Known as Manslayer Okita, he is accountable for hundreds of murders and a handful of felonies." The captain looked at the commander, "We have a dead man who is bored and decided to walk the streets again, how convenient." She closed the folder.

"Go investigate this man more. I need my rest. Tell Shinpachi to see me in an hour." Gintoki instructed.

Kagura saluted.

She held her position.

The silver-haired man waited for her leave, until he realized he had forgotten to give her prize for going along with the entire operation. He fished out a box of pickled seaweed from his jacket and handed it to her.

Her eyes sparkled, taking the box in glee. She gave him a kiss on the cheek before leaving the room.

Gin couldn't help to smile, shutting the door behind him.

"No matter what age, daughters can't help to love their fathers the most, don't they, Gintoki." A soft-spoken man said, putting a steaming cup of tea down on the table next to near empty dishes.

Gin sat down across the table, giving an exasperated sigh, "Whatever, Zura."

"It's not Zura, it's Katsura." The long black haired man said matter-of-factly.

"I keep forgetting _I'm_ the general here in this situation." Gin sighed, "This is such a pain in the ass, who died and made me…oh right." He slipped his words, changing the subject, "I told you not to be so careless and visiting me out in the public."

"A former classmate cannot visit his old friend?"

"Who said I was your friend? Who said you can eat my food, huh?" Gin slammed his palms onto the table, pointing to the dishes, "You are clearly making yourself at home eating my lunch, freeloader!" Katsura picked up the last of rice that remained in a bowl, chewing.

He swallowed, "It's not freeloader, it's Katsura."

Gin almost was close to flipping the entire table, but composed himself, pacing around the room.

"Preparations are coming to a close. You and him can stop interfering with my work." He unwrapped a lollipop from his coat pocket. "Plus, you're ruining my diet." Though he didn't mind much to eat his dessert first.

Katsura smirked. He got up from his seat, "Thank you for the meal."

"Hey Four-eyes, Gin-chan wants to see you in an hour." Kagura sucked on the pickled seaweed. She leaned against the frame of the door, watching the man meditate.

Shinpachi kept his eyes closed, giving one more round of breathing exercises.

Kagura was getting bored. She headed back inside the building, before she stopped behind the door. "By the way, there is a gorilla around your mist."

The man exhaled, "I know."

Kondo observed Shinpachi with binoculars on top of a tree outside of Shinsengumi headquarters.

* * *

 **Author's Notes:** Bizzaro World is a DC Comic reference where people of Earth are opposites of themselves.

Mitarashi dango is covered with a sweet soy sauce glaze.

I felt bored writing this chapter, as I wrote it before, although it does give you better insight of what happened to the initial short story I wrote.

I just want to write the good parts of this story already. I also need to stop writing so late at night.

_(┐「ε:)_


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Notes** : Thank you to all the reviewers/followers! I really appreciate the feedback and encouragement.

I changed the title of the story from "The Reverse World" to "New World Order", because well, it just sounds better.

* * *

 **Extra Lesson 3: Stalkers Are Delusional Even When the Truth Hits Them in the Face**

* * *

Isao Kondo hung onto the top of the tree crown with his binoculars watching the boy he knew turn into a man. He was a Jimmy, but he has grown into a skilled swordsman. A little more courageous and skilled, he was proud of his little brother, even though Kondo had nothing to do with mentoring Shinpachi, but at least he would like to take credit for it. Again, the title of Big Brother and Little Brother were just endearment terms. Tae still has yet to say yes to Kondo's proposal…or even say yes to a date with the Gorilla.

At least from the looks of things from the day before, Shinpachi was at least in the captain's rank with a spiffy customized uniform. As he hoped, even if this was the world he wasn't too familiar with, Kondo was already beaming with pride learning Shinpachi was at least doing well for himself.

The morning went by quickly, as he observed his so-called little brother from afar from the barracks. Shinpachi was the first one in the entire compound to wake up early and begin his practice before the other Shinsengumi members assembled for daily strikes. It wasn't long until Kondo met Okita some point in the morning as he followed his own assignment. Okita ended up falling asleep aside him; he found it interesting that Shinpachi and this world's China Girl had some tension between them, which led them to a small competition of who could teach the "best" lesson. The rest of the members got the short end of the stick ending up bruised and exhausted quicker. Eventually, they called it quits when Gintoki pulled the two apart and reminded them they had important matters to tend to.

Unlike the Shinpachi that Kondo knew, this one was very intense. He had this stern, determined outlook at everything in front of him. The Gorilla couldn't help to tear up on his binoculars. He was so proud of him, he was everything how strong samurai should be. Again, trying to take credit without doing much of anything.

Shinpachi changed out of his practice clothes and into his uniform. A unique coat compared to the other captain's outfit. He wore a long trench, signature gold rectangular pattern across the double-breasted coat, collar popped up with a white silk cravat round his neck. Sleeves rolled up to the elbows, revealing the white material inside of the coat and elbow length black hand covers on both arms. He carried two swords on his left, one of brown and gold and the short sword of a burgundy and black.

He pushed his glasses up to his bridge of his nose exiting the building. The loud clack from the sliding door put everyone at attention. He paced in front of the squads with his hands behind his back, demanding what they're dedicating their lives to, the Shinsengumi.

Ah, the clear voices of the members reciting Code reminded Kondo how much Hijikata acted in front of the squads. His eyes started to water again.

"Dismissed!" Shinpachi shouted as all the squads scattered to do their duty for the day.

One member ran up to him, "Vice-commander!"

Vice-commander? Oh, Kondo was so proud.

The young man took Shinpachi aside, whispering into his ear. He nodded along to his message. It was inaudible; however, Kondo was only able to read, "Understood." from Shinpachi's lips.

The messenger ran off.

Shinpachi examined his surroundings before entering the building again.

"Kondo-san." Hijikata shouted to the gorilla up in the tree.

"Toushi, not now." He replied still having the binoculars glued his face.

Hijikata clenched his teeth, "You and I should switch persons to watch."

"Non-sense. I have a very fulfilling sense of pride overlooking Shinpachi. He's grown into a very honorable man." He finally put down his binoculars down to talk the former vice-commander at the base of the tree.

Kondo had a beaming smile.

A sweat drop went aside his temple, "That's good an all but, I think this a good time to stop monitoring him if you want to save some of your sanity." Hijikata treaded cautiously with his words.

"Thanks for your concern, but I think I'll be all right." He returned looking at the compound.

Hijikata sighed, "Suit yourself."

"Maybe you can get me some of the sausage from the fridge."

"Good grief…" Hijikata face palmed. "You might want to take a step back away from the spying for a while. There's something you might find unsettling."

Kondo spotted a familiar figure, a woman with brown hair and a pink kimono. He settled his body closer to his binoculars.

Everything he had hoped, Tae was in this world, and she looked as beautiful as ever. Her hair was a little tidier, draped to one side of her shoulder, and the material of her clothes were much more luxurious from what he can see. He was so glad that Tae was doing well herself.

Then he noticed the bento boxes in her hands. How thoughtful, Tae is so proud of have her younger brother as the vice-commander, only he deserved to have the best… meal… possible from his older sister.

Kondo's stomach started to churn. Even though Tae's beauty was like no other, her cooking, well, wasn't exactly…edible.

She chitchat with a few of the men at the entrance, giving them a small packet of crackers for their trouble as the men led her inside to a spacious room facing the garden.

Kondo shifted to another branch to get another view.

She unwrapped both bags placing four of the boxes at opposite ends of the table with the lids still on.

Shinpachi, Gintoki, and Kagura greeted Tae with a bow before taking their seats.

Kagura next to Shinpachi, and Tae next to Gin.

They uncovered the lids, ever so slowly.

Kondo swallowed hard, anticipating was going to explode or toxic fumes would come out. He twitched a little, as they placed the lid it under the feet of the box.

It turns out, it was normal. No dark matter or eggs charred to a crisp. Best of all it looked actually good. A serving of rice with a pickled plum in the middle, steamed vegetables, cabbage salad, and Hamburg beef.

Breaking their chopsticks and blessing their food with underwhelming enthusiasm, they ate in silence.

It was awkward, even Kondo felt it from the distance. Usually a small conversation or asking for extras would be the norm for them. However, the interaction between them felt forced, and cold.

They ate like civilized people, taking small bites, chewing a little longer, slurping when necessary.

The redhead captain completed her meal, "Thank you for the meal." To her empty plate, then Tae. "Pardon, I have things to attend to." She promptly took her weapons and left the room.

Shinpachi finished his meal, enjoying his cup of tea, as Gintoki was taking his time eating.

"Gin-san, how do you like your lunch today?" Tae smiled.

"It's great as usual. But, I have to say, you're spoiling us with lots of beef lately." He ate the last of his meal, eating the plum.

"Non-sense! I'm so happy you're eating my homemade meals." Her cheeks grew red. "Say, I may try something new tomorrow." She winked at the men with her index finger up.

Shinpachi cleared his throat, "Sister please, we are at headquarters, personal matters should not be displayed or spoken in front of high authority."

"I-I apologize, Shin-chan." Tae lowered her head.

Gin placed his chopsticks down, "Don't be rough on your sister. She works just as hard as we do, even more."

The young woman turned her head expressing some relief.

"Cooking is dedication and love."

The vice-commander was disgusted, clearing this throat, "Excuse me." Shinpachi left the table.

Her eyes swelled, she continued collecting the empty boxes, sniffling a little.

Kondo was taken a back a little. Never has be witnessed such disrespect from Shinpachi, let alone making a woman cry.

Gintoki escorted Tae out of the room, placing his arm around her shoulder.

"N-N-No way…" The Gorilla on the branch was shaken to the core.

As he continued to watch the two, the Commander of the Shinsengumi, stopped dead in his tracks, looking over his shoulder staring at the Gorilla looking at him, deviously smiling.

"T-That bastard…h-how…" Kondo stood up wanting to challenge that silver permed jerk. Realizing his mistake, gravity took its place. His fall was loud enough for the birds to scatter from the compound.

He didn't move, contemplating if he should budge for the person walking towards him.

Hijikata blew out his cigarette. "I tried to warn you."

* * *

They sat down in a booth waiting for their tea arrive.

Kondo sighed in despair, triggering the pain from his sides.

Hijikata lit a cigarette.

"My sources say that guy is married to the glasses' sister for a few years now after he promised that he would revive the Shimura family dojo. He teaches once a week while the kid teaches during most days. It's been flourishing since too."

Kondo was silent, staring into the abyss of the empty cup.

"The Shinsengumi are highly respected in Edo and is ranked number one out of all the sects mostly because of their community involvement. And crime is the lowest since they were established in Edo."

"Ah, it seems that we're really not needed in this world."

Hijikata tapped his cigarette into the ashtray, "Too good to be true. I don't believe a word of it. There is no way that silver haired guy can manage the Shinsengumi. He can't even control those two kids and run his own business."

"What am I going to do now? I've lost most of my men. The love of my life is married to another person." Kondo trembled.

"Were you paying attention to me at all?" The smoker interjected.

"What am I going to do now? What am I going to do now?" The older man began to whack his head against the table.

"Alright, you get back and I'll work this." He helped Kondo up to have him stop beating his head any further, signaling for the check.

Kondo cried uncontrollably on Hijikata's shoulder. He patted his head hoping he'd stop embarrassing him in front of all the patrons.

"You know, if you wanted to know something, you could have asked." A familiar voice from across the bar.

It was the Commander himself, Gintoki Sakata.

He lifted his sake cup to them from across the restaurant.

Hijikata shoved Kondo back down to his seat, marching to the sweet-tooth freak. "I don't know what type game you're up to, but we'll figure it out and return to our normal lives. This prank has gone far enough."

Gin burped, turning his attention to him, "Game? Prank? I think you got a screw loose in your now, buddy."

Hijikata scowled.

"I don't know who you are, but clearly you know who I am, and what I do." He smirked. "I'm flattered, really."

The anger vein emerged from the side of Hijikata's temple.

"Instead of asking your pals following my men around, you could have just made an appointment to talk to me or view our public records. We don't have anything to hide." Gin stood up reaching for his wallet. "We'll be running into each other a lot." He placed the cash next to his drink. "Look, let's just start from the beginning. I'm Gintoki Sakata, Commander of the Shinsengumi." He extended his hand out.

Hijikata flicked his hand away, "I don't want your pity."

"Heh…" Gintoki shook off it off, taking his jacket from his seat making his way out. "See you around."

Hijikata fumed, "I can't stand that guy. He gets a big title and acts like he's better than everyone else."

Kondo was still sobbing, "Tae…"

* * *

The Commander of the Shinsengumi sighed, "This bunch is troublesome. Trying to nip this in the bud is harder than I thought."

Shinpachi and Kagura sat across from their leader.

"Alright, tell me more about these stalkers." Gin yawned.

The vice-commander laid his folder onto the table reading from the documents, "Isao Kondo, a son of a farmer who was a practitioner of the sword. Blah, blah, blah. Executed by beheading for treason." He rolled his eyes, "Why are we even bothering this man? We have bigger issues to deal with."

"Shinpachi, you're missing the point. These men are threatening the peace."

He crossed his arms and rolled his eyes to the First Division Captain.

"This man called 'Toushirou Hijikata' was nothing but a dead end. From his family name, we integrated the closest of kin that resides in the outskirts of Bushuu. The family members have no recollection of ever seeing this man or know of a family of this name or appearance. The family's criminal records are clean."

"We should keep an eye out for these three men especially with the upcoming missions. The last thing we need is them ruining everything we worked hard for. Rest up for tomorrow's mission."

The vice-commander and the captain bowed taking their leave.

* * *

It has been days since Shinpachi has seen her. The only thing that truly makes him happy amongst the daily chaos that ensues in Edo. His escape is in Yoshiwara and it is not for the obvious, but for the entertainment and beauty from a very specific _oiran_ he has been seeing for the past few weeks.

She held her head bowing, "Good evening, Master Shinpachi." Lifting her head up, Tsuu welcomed him.

* * *

"What a day." Gin walks into his bedroom with his pajamas to turn in for the night.

"Is everything going okay?" Tae asked already in her futon.

"Nothing that you should worry about." He pulled back the blankets of his own futon.

She sighed, "I-I apologize, I should not meddle in your work affairs."

He was midway dozing off.

"I was too personal today for my actions as well." Tae continued, only to hear her husband snore. Being ignored was still something she was not used to; however, she knew better.

Kagura watched their bedroom from her sleeping quarters. Polishing her sword close to the door as she kept a close watch of the shadows of Gin and Tae's room. Once the lights went out of their room, it was her turn to retire for the night with her sword and parasol next to her side.

* * *

"Men, I've decided what my purpose in life is." Kondo boldly announced.

Hijikata and Okita had his attention after sorting out more documents through the Odd Jobs file cabinet.

"I'm going to be a monk."

Their faces dropped, "Whaaat." Both said in unison, Hijikata dropping the cigarette from his mouth.

"I am going to dedicate my life to the Buddha and—"

"Before you go off, there's something you should know." Hijkata handed him a calendar book. "There's an Amanto Summit tomorrow, and we're security."

* * *

 **Author's Notes:**

 _Oiran are the highest-ranking courtesans, entertainers and are very cultured. They are very different from typical prostitutes in Yoshiwara as they can turn away customers._

I had hard time writing this because there wasn't much of a backstory I could write about Shinpachi. He's playing the straight man of the series, and we have a bit of a background with his family and when I do research of his real-life story, it's not all too exciting. There's another bit, his real-life counterpart was the Second Division Captain of the Shinsengumi and lived a long and happy life. Just for the flow of the fic, he's the Vice-Commander. Although, in the Soul Switch Arc it was clearly reflected his real life status as the "Leader of Unit Two".

This was a short chapter and slow, but it will get better.

Also, I've been very busy with school work and mostly writing reports, getting back into novel writing is been a challenge for me.

I would love to hear some feedback. Thanks for reading!


End file.
